Something That Has and Hasn't have to do with Rain: A TrueLox Fanfic
by maNiAC The InsANe bUnnY
Summary: Title says all really.


Contains TrueLox, rain, and yaoi-smut.

* * *

A young man named Jason sighed. He sat down on the bench with his umbrella in hand as cold hard large drops of rain.

"Ty, you idiot," He said with a cute pout. "You said you would be here by 2, and now it's 4 and raining!" Though he had protection against the rain, he was soaked from head to toe, his jeans and blue shirt filled with water. He sneezed. "H-Hurry up and pick me up already! The bus station is about to close!"

"Yeah, yeah, I hear ya."

Jason looked up to see his older lover Ty, who was partly soaked, due to the fact he didn't have an umbrella. "Anyways, welcome back to Machinima."

Jason nodded. "Good to be back." He flashed a cheery smile. "But, it's good to see Ty again." He came up to the red-eyed elder and gave him a quick peck on his lips. "I really missed you Ty."

Ty didn't hesitate to grab his young lover's waist and embrace him in a warm kiss. The couple could feel each other's tongues clash with one another.

The couple parted for breathe. "Ghaa..." Cold slender hands slipped into Jason's jeans. "Uah! N-Not now!"

The red-elder smirked. "Then let's hit your house." He lead Jason to his car. As Ty drove to the young boy's house, there was silence.

Except for the radio playing and Jason's constant quiet moans.

"Mnn!..." He bit his lip. Ty smirked once he found out.

"You alright?" He grabbed Jason's... Bulge.

"Wahh!" He gasped. Ty tighten his grip. "N-No! S-Someone will see!..."

They finally reached Jason's house. The red-eyed elder parked near the concreate gate, which surrounded Jason's house. Once the two-some entered through the gate, Ty pinned Jason to the door. He roughly smashed his lips onto Jason, lapping the young man's tongue in the process. They countlessly tried to get as close as they could, but ended up bumping their noses together.

They parted for breathe. "Do you have your keys?"

Jason nodded with a flushed face. He grabbed his keys out of his baggage and unlocked the door with a click.

They entered Jason's large space-themed home. Jason quickly set his baggage near the stairs, but was interrupted by long arms wrapping tightly around the boy's waist and warm lemon-smelling breathe on the back of his neck.

"Y-You really aren't patient..." Jason murmured as Ty began to nibble on his ear. "Mnn..."

"I can't help it... You're too adorable..." Said Ty while slipping his right hand up Jason's soggy shirt. He flicked a bud.

"Ghh!" Yelped Jason as he arched his neck up. He felt more flicking with the help of Ty's left hand. "C-Can we at least get to the— Ah!— b-bedroom..."

Ty scooped up Jason, bridal-style, and walked into the living room. He plopped Jason onto the couch, then crawled above him.

Ty pulled up Jason's blue shirt. Drops of water from Ty's soaked hair fell on the young boy's stomach, which made him tremble.

Ty nibbled on Jason's chest. "Fwa!" With every moan, Ty nibbled harder. "Eek! G-Gah!" He felt something slimy and warm on his nipple. "Ah! Gah! T-Ty!"

The young boy with shivering hazel eyes could feel the red-eyed elder smirk. Ty's hand moved to the bulge in Jason's jeans.

Jason yelped— Well, more like a purr. "C-Can I also?..."

Ty blinked. He shrugged before he placed his neon green headphone around his neck and took off his jacket and shirt. He unzipped his jeans, pulled down his boxer and let his manhood pop out.

Jason felt heat climb his face as he began licking the red-eyed elder's length. The warmth of his breathe and the warmth of Ty's length was making our little adorable uke horny.

Jason finally took it all in and placed the length in his mouth, beginning to suck. Ty groan and gritted his teeth.

"God Jason," Groaned Ty once more. "!" Ty didn't hesitate to cum into the surprised young boy's mouth. Well, more like face. The white liquid was splattered all over the young man's face.

Ty dove in for a kiss, raping Jason's mouth in matter of fact.

"Nah..." Jason moaned as he felt the endless assault of Ty's tongue. Ty broke apart the kiss, a line of saliva and sperm connecting them. He then slipped three of his fingers in the young boy's mouth, then slipping them out seconds later. Jason let his lover take off the rest of his clothing.

"T-Ty,..." Moaned/Squeaked Jason. "I t-think you're—" He felt a finger shoved up his behind. "GOING TO FAST!"

Another finger was added. Jason immediately grabbed his lover's shoulders and sink his nails into them. "T-To fast!" Thrust. "N-Ngh! Ty~!" Final finger added. Jason's eyes started to water. He threw himself into Ty's cold, but heart-racing, chest. Biting his lip, he mewled quietly.

With Jason still digging in nails into his back, Ty position himself near Jason's behind. The young boy with shivering hazel eyes mewled once more, sounding like a purr.

Forcefully, Ty thrust himself into Jason. Instantly, Jason came while Ty buried his face in his lover's neck.

"Heh, you came so quickly," Mumbled Ty. "I-It's really tight, you know." He looked up. "D-During the trip, did you ma—"

"N-No," Jason replied. "I-It just didn't feel rig—" Thrust. "RIGHT WITHOUT YOU!" He dug his nail deeper into Ty's shoulder. "I-It feels so big!" There was now literally tears streaming down Jason's cheeks.

"S-Sorry..." Ty said while thrusting once again into Jason, making him feel torn apart.

"Y-You're gonna b-break me..." The young boy said under his breath, moaning in the process.

"Once more," The red-eyed elder turned Jason onto his stomach. "Sorry Jason!" He then shoved inside, this time forcefully.

Jason screamed to the top of his lungs. "TYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" He clawed the couch. "B-Be g-gen— UWA!— gentle please!"

"!" The red-eyed elder climax hitted him, cumming into the young boy. He then layed down next to Jason, who still had tears in his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry." Ty mumbled into Jason's ear.

"It's okay..."

And they drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Hack. Cough. Cough.

Ty sighed. Because he didn't wear a coat, Jason got sick.

Great.

"Catch some shut-eye." Said Ty as he stroked Jason's hair. The younger one nodded.

"Alright..." He finally close his eyes.

Ty smiled with relief. Before he left the room, he pressed his lips against Jason's dry ones.

He sighed again. "I love you."

"... I know that."

* * *

Author's Comments:

1. Just because I called Jason a 'young boy' doesn't mean he really is one. SO DON'T GET ANY IDEAS YOU SHOTA-CONS.

2. That exculated quickly.

._.

Btw, Happy Veteran's Day! Remember to thank all the people who sacrifice themselves for everyone's freedom!

Domo-Arigato! :3

And finally:

Matta Raishu Nee!

...

...

...

See you later doods. ;3


End file.
